The Fullmetal Alchemist gang presents ROBIN HOOD!
by Hikaru Kilinsu
Summary: This is a decent omake, I won't promise some laughs. But, it's funny. Read and review! Thanks!
1. Story one

_**Fullmetal Alchemist Presents: **_

**ROBIN HOOD! **

By: Ayumi Takahashi

高橋あゆみ

* * *

_**Cast:**_

**Prince John**-Roy Mustang

**Right Hand woman**- Riza Hawkeye

**Robin Hood**- Edward Elric

**Little John**- Maes Hughes

**Friar Tuck**- Alphose Elric

**Maid Marian**- Shiori Yukimura

**Lady in waiting**- Gracia Hughes

**Sheriff of Nottingham**- Lust

**King Richard**- Alexis Louis Armstrong

* * *

(T T: glare 

(): anime sweatdrop

XP: sticking your tongue out

:-P: doing the same thing

XD: Laughing my butt off

LOL: laugh out loud everyone knows that

> : squint

u.u(): sigh of relief)

* * *

Ayumi: I don't own the story Robin Hood, nor do I own Fullmetal Alchemist! That story belongs to Arawaka-san! The only thing I own is Shiori. 

Edward: Yea, and I don't own England.

Alphose: Brother, can you not be so..You know, moody?

Edward: WHAT! Me, moody?

Ayumi: I'm saying, Ed-chan, you're Robin Hood and you're paired up with Shiori-san, my OWN character just for this parody.

Shiori: (_blushes_) Thank you, Ayumi-san. (_bows_)

Edward: (_is confused_) What's a PA-R-O-DY?

Ayumi: - -() Oh brother..

(_Mustang comes in, storming_)

Edward: Oh no, here comes the Prince John of my life!

Roy: Shut-up, Edward. T T

Edward: MAKE ME! (_sticks his tongue out at him_) XP

Roy: Oo, why I atta! (_tries to take a punch at Edward, but Ayumi holds him back_)

Ayumi: ROY! Whatta ya want?

Roy: YOU MADE ME PRINCE JOHN?

Ayumi: Hey, you fit the part. (_shrugs_)

Edward: Yea, Colonial. sticks his tongue out at him :-P

Roy: (_growls under his breath and storms out to his trailer_)

Ayumi: Let's just make a fricken movie already! Yeesh.. - -()

PLACES! (_everyone scrambles to get ready_) LIGHTS!

Edward: (_light shines on him_) AGH! TOO BRIGHT! >

Ayumi: Get use to it. T T() CAMERAS! (_they all turn on_) ANNNNNNNNNNNND ACTION!

Envy: Fullmetal Alchemist Robin Hood, take one! (_click_) (_mutters_) I hate my job.. (_walks away_)

* * *

**STORY ONE**

* * *

**_Edward and Maes has been riding in the forest for the past 10 minutes and they rest on a tree_**

Maes: Edward, I don't think we should be staying here.

Edward: (_looks up to Hughes_) And why not, Maes?

Maes: Because, (_whispers_) you-know-who will arrive here at any minute!

Edward: (_lays his head back down_) Ah, who gives a damn? All I know is that our beloved ruler is out fighting in the Crusades.

Maes: That's true, but still.. Hold on a minute!

* * *

Ayumi: CUT! (_signals to cut_) Gah, good grief, Maes! walks up to Maes What's wrong this time? 

Maes: It's this script!

Ayumi: Maes, (_puts her hands on his shoulders_) we're trying to make this work, all right?

Maes: (_smiles_) Yea, I shouldn't worry about this script.

Ayumi: Good! LET'S GET A MOVE ON! READY! ACTION!

Envy: Fullmetal Alchemist Robin Hood, take two! (_click_)

* * *

Maes: True, but still..We're outlaws, Ed. Simple as that. 

Edward: What does that have to do with us giving charity to the poor?

Maes: Nothing, Ed!

Edward: Then shut-up and listen to my plan.

Maes: Ok, Ed. Lend me an ear.

Edward: (_whispers in his ear_) We're going to attack in the morning.

Maes: (nods) Ok.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in Mustang's carriage_**

**_Everybody in the set, except a certain someone who will remain anonymous, starts laughing at his costume_**

Roy: (_growls under his breath and takes a deep breath_) Hawkeye!

Riza: What is it, your highness?

Roy: We need a place to set my rule..

Riza: Why not Nottingham, my lord?

Roy: GOOD IDEA, RIZA!

Riza: _laughs a little_ A course it is, your majesty. _bows_

Roy: Good, now, to tax..Ugh, CUT!

* * *

Ayumi: (_sighs_) NOW WHAT? 

Roy: I hate saying these lines.. (_glares at her_)

Ayumi: Roy, you're an ACTOR, not a state alchemist!

Roy: I am too:-P

Ayumi: Not at this moment. T T

Roy: _growls under his breath_ Fine, you win..

Ayumi: GOOD! Now, go act and break a leg!

Roy: _smiles warmly_ I will.

Ayumi: ACTION!

Envy: Fullmetal Alchemist Robin Hood, take three! click

(**Envy sure does hate his job! LOL!**)

* * *

Roy: We are going to tax the poor and take my brother's place. 

Riza: Look, my lord! _points to Edward and Maes, dressed as a simple husband and wife_

Edward: _whispers_ Maes, I look ridiculous!

(**I'm laughing because Edward's wearing a dress! XD**)

Maes: _whispers_ I know you do, Edward, now play along!

Edward: _glares at him_ Fine.. _in a girlish voice_ Tehe! Hello, I'm Jina and this is my husband Jake.

Maes: Pleasure to meet ya.

Roy: Pleasure to meet you.._shakes Maes' hand_

Maes: Thank ye! _takes one of Mustang's rings_

Roy: Well, don't just stand there, please do come in.

Edward: Thank you so much! Tehe:-D _they enter the carriage_

Maes: _whispers_ Edward, do you think it's working?

Edward: _whispers _A course it's working!

Maes: So, he doesn't notice?

Edward: No, a course not! Unless, he can see right through my dress.. o.o

Maes: No, I wouldn't think that he's THAT perverted.

Edward: _covers his chest_ Well, you never know!

Maes: Relax, Ed.. Just leave the spoiled prince to me:-D

Edward: What about her? _points to Riza_

Maes: Let's worry about THAT later..

Edward: Right, WAIT A MINUTE! _whispers in his ear_ I'm Robin Hood, shouldn't I distract Prince Roy while you get the money?

Maes: Good idea!

* * *

**_Maes runs outside while Edward is alone with Roy, while Riza follows_**

Roy: Well, my dear, it's just you and me..

Edward: _in a girlish voice_ Prince Roy, did I forget to mention that I'm married?

Roy: Yes, but, your ads say that you can read tarots.

Edward: Oh, yes, a course! () _thinks_ Crap! I forgot to bring my tarot cards! _digs in his dress_ Here they are! Phew.. u.u()

Roy: So, what is my fortune, dear woman?

Edward: You will have a successful rule and you will be written for generations in history!

Roy: YES! XD _stands up_

Edward: But, for now, there is someone that will be in your way.

Roy: There will be? Who? It better not be that annoying Robin Hood!

Edward: Actually, _in his original voice and rips the dress off_ I will be!

Roy: Agh! DAMN YOU! GUARDS! SEIZE THAT PIPSQUEAK! _points to Edward_

Edward: WHATTA YA SAY, YOU SPOILED BRAT?

Roy: _smirks evily_ You heard me..

Edward: DON'T YOU CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK! _beats him to a living pulp_ I'll be off! Ja ne! _slautes him and leaves_

* * *

**_Two Mintues later_**

Roy: _wakes up and ALL of his stuff are gone_ DAMN YOU! YOU ROBBED ME!

Riza: _enters and gasps_ I leave for two minutes and you get robbed by that lowlife?

Roy: Damn..He was such a good-looking woman, too.

Riza: We've learned our lesson, haven't we, Prince Roy?

Roy: Yea, that I was such a fool for being tricked by that disguise. _holds his head_

* * *

((**_That will be the end of story one! _**

Ayumi: So, whattcha think?

Edward: I did great! I got to beat the living crap of Mustang:-D

Mustang: Yea, I was a good Prince John..

Riza: Sir, you were a great Prince John!

Roy: T T() Thank you, Lt..

Shiori: WHEN DO I ENTER:(

Ayumi: In the next chapter, I promise! ()

Shiori: THANK YOU!

Ayumi: No problem. - -() Ja ne! For the next chapter! Read and Review! Arigato (Thank you)! ))

* * *


	2. Preview for Story Two

Fullmetal Alchemist Presents:  
ROBIN HOOD!  
**By: Hikaru Kilinsu**  
キリンス光る

Cast:  
Prince John-Roy Mustang  
Right Hand woman- Riza Hawkeye  
Robin Hood- Edward Elric  
Little John- Maes Hughes  
Friar Tuck- Alphose Elric  
Maid Marian- Shiori Yukimura  
Lady in waiting- Gracia Hughes  
Sheriff of Nottingham- Lust  
King Richard- Alexis Louis Armstrong

(T T: glare  
- -(): anime sweatdrop  
XP: sticking your tongue out  
:-P: doing the same thing  
XD: Laughing my butt off  
LOL: laugh out loud everyone knows that  
> : squint  
-: anime calm smile  
u.u(): sigh of relief  
. : another glare)

Hikaru: Yet again, I don't own both stories of Robin Hood nor Fullmetal Alchemist!  
Edward: Yea yea, you keep on dreaming.  
Hikaru: Edward, do I have to fetch Juri?  
Edward: NO NO NO! ()  
Hikaru: Well, you're paired up with Shiori in this scene.  
Edward: What is she like?  
Hikaru: Nothing like Winry!

Edward: I bet she's hotter than Winry!  
(**_Winry's getting pissed in the background_**)  
Winry: yells WHAT WAS THAT, EDWARD!  
Edward: Nothing, Winry! ()  
Winry: Better stay that way..  
Hikaru: Now, Winry, I need you to wait outside.  
Winry: WHY COULDN'T I BE MAID MARIAN?  
Hikaru: Calm down and I'll tell you later!  
Winry: Fine. (walks out of the set)  
Edward: THANK GOD! u.u()  
Hikaru: Well, we better start with Shiori. SHIORI!  
_**Shiori's head pops out of the trailer**_  
Shiori: Yes, Ms. Hikaru?  
Hikaru: You're up!  
Shiori: YES! I get to start:P  
Edward: (mutters) I'll get my scene sooner or later..  
Hikaru: ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! LIGHTS!  
Shiori: (beams on her) OMG! THAT'S TOO BRIGHT!  
Hikaru: sighs - -() And I thought Edward was worse.. CAMERAS! (they all turn on) ANNNNNNNNNNNND ACTION!  
Envy: Fullmetal Alchemist Robin Hood scene two, take one! CLICK (mutters) I hate you, Hikaru... . (walks away)

**STORY TWO**  
(**_Shiori is in the castle, looking up to the sky, wondering when her hero will come to rescuse her_**)  
Gracia: (walks in) What's wrong, Shiori?  
Shiori: Well, (sighs) I don't know how to say this but..I think I love him, Gracia.  
Gracia: (her eyes widen) Love him, Shiori? He's on wanted by Prince Roy!  
Shiori: (stands up) I don't give a damn! I love him ether way! (sighs) One of these days, Gracia, I..(she starts to laugh)  
Hikaru: CUT! signals to cut Shiori, what's wrong?  
Shiori: The script says I have to fall in love with a shrimp! LOL!  
Hikaru: He's here, ya know?  
Edward: Shiori, if you weren't playing Maid Marian, I'd kill you. T T  
Shiori: You won't! I'm too adorable! ;P  
Edward: (growls as he sat back down(  
Hikaru: Shiori, please continue. :) ACTION!  
Envy: Fullmetal Alchemist Robin Hood scene two, take two! CLICK (mutters) Why did Lust get MY part? (walks away)  
Shiori: (sighs) One of these days, Gracia, I will marry him.  
Gracia: That's good.  
Shiori: I want you to be there, for my wedding that is.  
Gracia: That sounds like a good idea, Shiori.  
Shiori: (sighs deeply) I wonder if he's thinking about me.

(**_The scene focuses on Edward and right now, he's thinking about Shiori in the forest_**)  
Edward: (looks at a cloud of Shiori) Oh, Shiori, I wish you were here right now.  
Hughes: (pokes at Edward) Edward, are you unaware that your dinner is burning?  
Edward: SHIT! (puts out the fire and he droops his head) Gah, I ruined dinner for the both of us.  
Hughes: Is it Shiori?  
Edward: Yea..Those were good ol' days. But, (sighs deeply) she wouldn't wanna marry an outlaw like me.  
(Alphose walks into the picture, coming in from the forest)  
Alphose: Don't be silly, brother! Of course she loves you!  
Hughes: Anything new, Al?  
Alphose: Yes! Prince Roy is going to hold an annual alchemy tournament.  
Edward: O.O FOR REAL!  
Alphose: Yes, the winner gets a badge of achievement and a kiss from Lady Shiori:)  
Edward: YAHOOOOOO! Shiori, here I come, for I am going to be your hero!  
Hughes: Hey, calm down, Edward! You know that place will be tightly secured with his guards.  
Edward: Damn it..Then how are we going to do this, then?  
Alphose: You have many disguises, use one.  
Edward: I got it! Now..I've got a plan that will spoil that spoiled brat..


End file.
